The Fox and The Hound
by MonochromeFox
Summary: Ryuuko was killed in a wild chase trying to save Akira... Now Shuichi is taking care of him. Akira falls in love with a man named Shirogane, but there is one problem: Akira is a light being and Shirogane a shadow, therefore are forbidden to be together...
1. Chapter 1

Yep yep... It's that time again! I do not own Monchrome Factor or any of the characters... yeah... This one was inspired by my sister after watching "The Fox and the Hound"! So... Shall we get started?

Akira: Wait!

MonochromeFox: Oh? What is it Akira?

Akira: Fox or Hound?

MonochromeFox: Excuse me?

Akira: Am I the fox or hound?

MonochromeFox: We'll see...

Akira: Hey!!!

* * *

The men were catching up fast. Their magic blasts were sizzling past the light king's ears.

"Akira! Hold on to daddy tight!" Ryuuko shouted as he was about to leap over a wide river ahead. On the other side, there was a small place he could set his son down so he at least he could be safe.

He leapt, landing on the other side with a graceful _thud_, and ran over to a tall patch of grass to set the young boy down.

Giving him one last kiss, Ryuuko whispered, " Akira, I love you. Be good okay?" He hid the boy. "Stay here."

"Okay Daddy..." Akira replied, wiping his tears. "You'll be back right?"

More magic disks flew through the air and exploded behind the startled king.

"Daddy has to go now! I love you Akira!" he shouted retreating into a forest. Perched high above the young boy, was a man with raven hair and yellow - colored eyes. Kou covered his mouth as he saw his king retreat into the forest.

A loud shriek along with a wet _thud_ was heard in the distance.

"Ryuuko - Sama!" Kou screamed, tears streaming like a river down his face. He frowned as he peered down at the young boy hidden in the grass. He was so small and helpless there, but what could Kou do? He was too young to take care of a child. Considering all the options he had, he leapt from the branch he was perched upon, and went over to the raven haired child.

"Akira? Akira, please come out. I wont hurt you." he tenderly whispered, holding out his hand. The frightened boy widened his ruby eyes and took a few steps back.

"Aren't you just the cutest? We'll have to find someone to take care of you..." he paused and looked down to see the boy hugging his legs. "Oh no, no Akira... not Kou - nii!" He searched around and saw a raven haired bar master come out of his bar.

"Ah ha!" he awkwardly lifted Akira up by the underarms and placed the boy onto his back. "Let's go Akira! I know the perfect person to watch you." the raven haired boy gasped Kou's shirt tighter as the strolled closer to the bar.

Opening the bar door with a small jingling sound made by the small bells attached to the top of the door, he called "Shuichi! I have a big request, from the king himself!" his eyes teared up at the thought of his master being mercilessly assassinated by Homurabi's servants.

"Oh?" Shuichi questioned, placing the glass he was drying down with a small, _tap_. "Is that... Akira?" he stared shaking, grasping onto Ryuuko's servant's pure white shirt.

"K... Kou... Don't tell me Ryuuko is-" his voice cracked and he collapsed into the man's arms sobbing uncontrollably. "Ryuuko..."

* * *

Akira: Why did you end like that?

MonchromeFox: Because I wanted to dearest Akira - kun!

Shirogane: Excuse me?

MonochromeFox: Shirogane!!!!! *fangirlish glomp*

Shirogane: Why aren't I with Akira yet?!?!?!?!?!?

MonochromeFox: Ah... Shirogane! He's just 3 years old you pervert!

Shirogane *sigh* Disclaimer time?

MonochromeFox: If you would please...

Shirogane: MonochromeFox does not own this anime or manga series... or The Fox and the Hound. Also, she would like to give a big thank you to BlackSnowMoon for writing a fanfiction based off of _Just Another Normal Night _and she highly recommends BLM's fanfictions to anyone.

MonochromeFox: EVERYONE!!! GO READ _CAT'S EARS _NOW!!!!! Okay? Well, I'll try to update this soon... until then, ja nae!!!

~MonochromeFox


	2. Not Allowed

Hey! Time for another chapter!

BlackSnowMoon: Yay!

Shirogane: Will I be in this chapter?

MonochromeFox: Yes. It's about time I put some yaoi in here, don't you think?

Akira: *Huff huff* Sorry I'm late everyone! I was picking up a batch of brownies from MonochromeFox's oven.

MonochromeFox: Oh! Thank you Akira! *takes icing and writes words on it in pink frosting*

BlackSnowMoon: That's perfect!

Shirogane and Akira: What? *reads what MonochromeFox wrote*

Shirogane: Yaoi brownies? I like it!

Akira: Tsk... Fangirls...

MonochromeFox: Who's going to do the disclaimer?

Shirogane: I will! MonochromeFox does not own Monochrome Factor, she only owns the ideas for this fanfic! She also wants to thank Anett and BlackSnowMoon for giving such good feedback on her work!

MonochromeFox: BlackSnowMoon - Sama is our guest today! She gets to sit back and watch the show after a long day of exams today. Okay enough yapping, let's start this thing!

BlackSnowMoon: W- wait... Sama?

* * *

Akira sat at the bar blushing as Shuichi danced around him singing the birthday song. When he finished the raven haired teen looked up and him with a grin.

"Thank you Shuichi, but you didn't have to do all of this!" he said, waving his hand at the decorations.

"It's your sixteenth birthday Akira - kun!" he remarked, wrapping his hands around the ruby - eyed teen's neck and burying his face into the boy's hair. "It's special."

Akira nodded his head and brought his head back to give the bartender a shy peck on the cheek.

"Okay Akira - kun, lets cut your cake." he announced, fumbling with a knife.

"Oh, allow me." the inky - haired teen chuckled, grasping the knife and cutting a few slices out of the cake.

"Thank you Akira." Master mumbled, smiling sweetly at the teen. "Let's open your presents okay?"

"Sure."

oooOooo

Later, the worn out teen lay face - down on his bed, playing with his new kitten plushie. He sighed and pulled up the crimson - colored quilt and tried to fall asleep.

Hours later, he still lay wide awake, listening to the small animals outside call out to each other. Knowing that he would never fall asleep this way, he silently left the bar to go for a short walk to tire him out a bit.

Suddenly, he heard somebody give out a soft whimper like an injured animal. Akira, with his curious nature, called out, "Hello? Is someone there?"

A raspy whisper was heard close by from someone slumped over beside a pine tree. Akira rushed over to his aid to find the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The man had long, silky silver hair that was tied into a loose braid, glittering sapphire eyes that looked up to him helplessly, and painted crimson lips that turned upwards in a small smile.

"Are... are you okay?" Akira stammered, kneeling down next to the man.

"It's a small wound, I'll be fine." he whispered, clutching his shoulder a bit more tightly, secretly trying to stop the blood from showing.

"Oh no! Don't worry, just show me your wound and I'll fix it up!" Akira gasped, rubbing his hands together.

"It's alright... don't worry about me."

"Just take it off!"

"But-"

"Do I have to make you take it off!" Akira growled.

The man blushed slightly and removed his hand from his cut, revealing a deep gash in his right arm that oozed a sickly crimson liquid.

"Okay, brace yourself, this may hurt a bit." Akira warned, pressing both hands to the cut.

"Be gentle..." he whispered, smiling cutely at him.

The man made a soft grunt as Akira started the healing process. "Sorry... By the way, I'm Akira."

The man looked up sharply at the ruby eyed teen. _So it wasn't just a simple resemblance..._ he thought. "My name is Shirogane. Nice to meet you." he chuckled in a very formal, yet knowing tone.

"Shirogane... you'll need some rest after this." he told the silver - haired man, closing the wound with a final _crack_. "Why don't you rest where I live?"

"Okay Akira." Shirogane croaked.

oooOooo

"Shirogane, how are you feeling?" Akira asked the next morning.

"I feel a lot better, thank you." Shirogane murmured. "Will you please come here, Akira?"

"Yes?" Akira asked after kneeling down beside the bed and folding his arms on top of the covers.

The cornflower - eyed man didn't say anything, but he pulled Akira onto the bed and held him tightly.

"Wh- what?!" Akira stammered, lifting his head out of Shirogane's charcoal - colored trench - coat to look at his face.

"Just let me stay like this for a while..." Shirogane whispered, his eyes closed, enjoying the contact.

"Fine." Akira mumbled, lowering his head and wrapping his arms around Shirogane as Master walked into his room.

"A - Akira?!?" the bartender stammered when he sensed the two intertwined auras in the room. One, he recognized was Akira's Rei aura, the other was an unfamiliar Shin aura.

"Get out..." Master growled at the man.

"But Shuichi..." Akira protested.

"I said, get out!" the bartender roared.

With no more words needed, Shirogane leaped out the window.

Panting, Shuichi glared at Akira. "He's not allowed near you anymore Akira! He's a Shin! You may start another war!"

"Master... I..."

"No! Not allowed!"

"Shuichi! I love him!" Akira screamed.

* * *

Shirogane: Shuichi - San sure is scary in this fanfic MonochromeFox!

BlackSnowMoon: You said it, Shirogane!

Akira: *pouts* So mean...

MonochromeFox: Aw! I know you want to be with Shirogane, Akira.

BlackSnowMoon: Do you think that there will be a second season of Monochrome Factor?

MonochromeFox: I know there will be one out soon... I hope. Oh! Today's the second anniversary of the Monochrome Factor anime!

BlackSnowMoon: Today should be a holiday!

MonochromeFox: It should...

BlackSnowMoon: Oh no! Shirogane and Akira are missing again!

MonochromeFox: Looks like they snuck off again...

BlackSnowMoon: I bet I know what they're doing...

Both: Lemon!!!!

MonochromeFox: Oh here they are! You sneaky lovers!

Shirogane: *chuckles* Akira - Chan is a good uke!

Akira: Don't tell them that! That's personal!

Shirogane: *hugs Akira* You know you like it...

MonochromeFox and BlackSnowMoon: *sweat drop*

MonochromeFox: Thanks for being here today BlackSnowMoon! Here, take some yaoi brownies with you!

Thanks for reading everyone! R&R please. Also, I command you to read _ALL_ of BlackSnowMoon's fanfictions!

~MonochromeFox


	3. Get Over It

Hello all my readers! It's time for another update to _The Fox and The Hound_!

BlackSnowMoon: Finally! I've been waiting for this one to be updated!

MonochromeFox: I would have done it sooner, I'm sorry to make you wait. Here, take this to make up for it!

*hands BlackSnowMoon a Shirogane plushie*

BlackSnowMoon: Oh! So cute! *hugs plushie*

Akira: What the hell?

Shirogane: I wish you would hug me like that, Akira - kun!

Akira: *blushes* I... um... would... but I don't want you to... eat me...

Shirogane: *smiles* You're such a bad liar Akira - kun... *scoops Akira into his arms and plants a huge kiss on his cheek*

BlackSnowMoon and MonochromeFox: Awww...

MonochromeFox: I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters, but I do own the ideas... and your souls if you don't read BlackSnowMoon's fanfictions! Oh, this was done by a request from BlackSnowMoon - San, only _she_ gets to request chapters faster, no one else can because I do not want to disappoint anyone. Now that I'm done yapping, let's more on with what you came here for!

* * *

The raven haired teen lay, sulking into his pillow, every now and then, he gave a heart heavy sigh. Why did Shuichi have to chase Shirogane out? He had a horrible feeling that the silver - haired man would never some back. Akira moaned in agony and buried his face into the cotton pillow once again.

"Akira?" asked a voice from the window. "Hey, are you sleeping?"

The ruby - eyed teen slowly lifted his head off the pillow to meet the gaze of a cornflower - eyed man.

"Shirogane?" he whispered excited to see him back. "I thought you hated me after Shuichi chased you out."

"Shuichi? Nah, he doesn't bother me." Shirogane chuckled, waving his hand in the air lazily. "Come on, do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Akira responded, but hesitated. "Won't Shuichi be mad?"

"Akira, it's 3 AM, I'll have you back before the guy wakes up." Shirogane assured holding out his hand, which Akira grasped.

"Oi, Shirogane, how did you get up to my window anyhow? This is the second story and there are no trees you could use to get to the window."

The sapphire - eyed man chuckled. "Just hold on tight." He leapt out of the window and hovered to the ground gracefully. "See?"

Akira, open mouthed with eyes popping, managed to gasp, "You're not a normal man are you?"

The silver - haired man smiled cutely. "No."

"Well, let's take this walk before the sun comes up, Shirogane." Akira blushed at saying his name so slowly, it felt like music.

Minutes later, they were walking silently in the forest, enjoying the sounds of animals calling out to each other. A chilly breeze swept past them, sending shivers up the teen's spine, causing him to tremble a bit.

"Akira?"

_Please don't notice, please don't notice..._ Akira begged to himself.

"Are you cold?" Shirogane asked gazing at the younger of the two.

"A bit." Akira admitted, embarrassed. "But you don't need to worry about m--!" he couldn't finish saying the last of his sentence, for Shirogane pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shhh... don't say anything Akira..." he gazed lovingly down at the young Rei, which granted him a really cute blush from the charcoal - haired teen.

Akira nuzzled down into Shirogane's jacket, gripping the fabric and not wanting the sweet caress to end.

"Akira?" Shirogane purred.

The crimson - eyed teen looked up and met Shirogane's lips capturing his own. He lowered his eyes to half mast and returned the kiss, allowing the older of the two all the access he wanted. Their tongues danced together as Akira moaned softly against Shirogane's mouth. The silver- haired man lowered the teen to the ground, not breaking the kiss.

When they finally separated for air, Shirogane looked at the young Rei laying beneath him. He kissed Akira's jaw softly.

"Shirogane?" Akira murmured, feeling so calm and warm to be pressed up to Shirogane.

"What is it?" Shirogane purred, nipping at the Rei's ear. No response. "Akira?" he peered at the Rei and found him sleeping soundly. "You're asleep?" Chuckling, he lifted the teen into his arms and carried him back to the bar.

ooOO00OOoo

"Just _what _ do you think you are doing?!?" Shuichi growled when he saw the Shin leap into the window.

"I'm giving you back Akira, he fell asleep." Shirogane mumbled, trying to not wake up the sleeping Rei in his arms. He placed the teen onto the bed as softly as he could. Akira only made a small whimper in his sleep when Shirogane's warmth was gone.

The bartender examined Akira and gasped loudly. "What the hell is this?!" he roared at Shirogane, pointing to a small mark on the teen's jaw where Shirogane had kissed previously.

"Oh it's a small hickey, get over it." Shirogane grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I'll kill you if you don't get out of my bar in the next ten seconds." Shuichi growled, a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Just let me say good night to Akira - kun." he said, dancing over to where the boy lay.

"Seven."

"Good night Akira." he purred placing a small kiss on his lips, making Akira mumble something about true love in his sleep.

"Five." Shuichi warned.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Shirogane said, smiling and holding up his hands in defense. "Good night Shuichi, I'll be back later today to bail Akira out of this place and take him to a nice, soft place where I can strip him and--"

"OUT!" Shuichi roared.

* * *

Shirogane: Master is so mean, all I want is to have sex with Akira... *pouts*

Akira: What the hell Shirogane?

MonochromeFox: It may come later in the story... you know how bad I am at writing lemon...

Shirogane: But, you've done it before!

BlackSnowMoon: I would also like to see some lemon!

MonochromeFox: But this fanfiction is only rated T...

Shirogane and BlackSnowMoon: THEN CHANGE IT!

MonochromeFox: I can do that?

Shirogane: *sweat drop*

Akira: Well since I haven't said much, I'll say this: MonochromeFox want's YOU to read BlackSnowMoon's fanfictions.

MonochromeFox: Well, until the next update: Ja nae!

~MonochromeFox


	4. Some Lemon and Vulgarity

Yays!!!! I have my motivation again! I'm finally getting around to doing this thing again!

Akira: MonochromeFox has been busy studying for her final exams...

Shirogane: That's no excuse for keeping your readers waiting!

MonochromeFox: *hangs head* I'm sorry...

Akira: Whatever... I'll just do the disclaimer so we can start already...

MonochromeFox: Thanks...

Akira: MonochromeFox does not own Monochrome Factor, but she does own this fanfiction! She also wants you to read BlackSnowMoon and AnimeMaster26's fanfictions.

Shirogane: Who's AnimeMaster26?

MonochromeFox: Oh, she's my younger sister, she also enjoys Monochrome Factor and lemon.

Akira: LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY!!!!!!!!

MonochromeFox: Okay... Okay...

"But Shuichi!" Akira protested, feeling like this argument was going nowhere.

"It's an absolute no Akira! He may be a spy to find out information on the Rei!"

"I love him Shuichi!" the furious teen screamed, clenching his fists.

The bartender gasped, covering his mouth, then his eyebrows furrowed together. "Go. To. Your. Room. Now!" He growled every word as if he would explode any minute if he weren't careful.

Akira stormed up the stairs and flopped down face - first into his pillow and sobbed himself asleep. His dreams consisted of Shirogane trying to run towards Akira, but never getting any closer. Gasping as he woke up, he felt warm hands caressing his cheek tenderly.

"Akira - Kun, why are you crying?" Shirogane asked in the sweetest tone the Rei has ever heard.

"I just want to be with you." Akira whimpered, scooting closer to the silver- haired man and wrapping his hands around his warm body. "Why can't Shuichi understand that?"

Shirogane stared down at the teen weeping into his coat. "I'll get you out of here anytime you want Akira, let's go." A breeze came into the window and Akira closed his eyes tight, when he opened the back up again, he found himself in Shirogane's arms. He peered around the room and saw black painted walls with a king - sized bed with crimson sheets.

"Shirogane?"

"We can be alone here," he purred, laying the boy on his back on the bed. The fluffy mattress sunk to his weight.

Akira couldn't resist anymore, he lifted his head and locked lips with the man above him, being rewarded with the return of the moaned against Shirogane's mouth as the older of the two begged for and entrance, his tongue swiping over Akira's lips. When he allowed it, the raven - haired Rei fell limp underneath the king to give him all the access he wanted. He gave a soft shuddering sigh as Shirogane traced patterns on his chest and nipples, finally taking one in his mouth.

"Akira?" Shirogane mumbled, mouth still over the nipple.

"Hah... yes?" he panted.

"Is this alright with you?" he asked, hand sliding just under the belt line of Akira's pants.

"Do as you wish."

Shirogane yanked the teen's pants and boxers off in one graceful swipe and chuckled at Akira's half - erect member. He placed his mouth close to it, and blew some warm air onto it, causing it to become fully erect. Taking Akira's cock in his mouth, he raised the Rei's legs and stuck one digit in, granting him a hearty moan. Sticking two, and finally three fingers in, Shirogane knew he couldn't stand this much longer. He unzipped his own pants and released his cock into the warm atmosphere.

"Ready?" The Shin purred, probing the Rei's soft entrance with his erection.

"Please..." Akira moaned.

Shirogane slid in slowly to hear all the cute moans that would come from Akira. He chuckled, for when he was fully in, Akira was moaning his name. It was cute. He slid in and out slowly to savor all the Akira he could, finally speeding up. Akira threw his head back and clutched to the sheets beneath him with a deep red blush painted all over his face.

Suddenly, the door flew open and banged loudly against the wall, cracking the weak dry wall. Shirogane didn't stop even when he saw Shuichi standing there with his mouth wide open. Akira gasped.

"No! No! Shuichi, please don't look!" he begged tossing his head from side to side. Shirogane kept pace, showing who Akira belonged to; him.

"Shirogane!!!!!!!!" the bartender roared, running towards the panting pair. He swung his pale hand hard across the Shin's face as Shirogane came.

"Bastard!!! First, you break into my bar, and then you kidnap Akira and RAPE him!!!!!" He was furious.

"He did not rape me, bitch!" Akira shouted, sitting up and bringing his knees together. "I asked him to, asshole! So fuck off! Can't you see I'm happy!?!?!?!?" his face was purple and he panted.

Shirogane sat there for a minute with a surprised expression. Softly he added, "What he said."

MF: I'm so so so so sorry for making everyone wait! I stared writing this and forgot to finish! You should all give a big thank you to BlackSnowMoon - san for reminding me to finish.

Shuichi: Why did you make me so mean? *sniffles*

MF: There had to be a person in here that rejected the relationship! So I chose you!

Shuichi: *pouts*

MF: Oh you know I love you... *hugs*

Shirogane: Uhm... can I kiss Aki - Chan again?

MF: Yes you may... here's a ticket...

Shirogane: I'VE GOT A GOLDEN TICKET! I'VE GOT A GOLDEN TWINKLE IN MY EYE!!!!!!

Akira: Why are you so hyper?!?!?!?

Shirogane: I had Akira Flakes for breakfast... Part of this complete breakfast...

MF: Ummmm... Yeah... See you all next time!!! Ja Nae!!!

~MonochromeFox =3


	5. Wooden Windows

Hey! I know you've been waiting forever for this to come out!

BlackSnowMoon: Finally!

Shirogane: Yay! :D

Let's start!

Akira lay sobbing in his room. The windows were boarded up and the door nailed shut.

"And you'll stay in here until you promise not to run off with that horrible Shin again!" Shuichi shouted through the door. Akira slammed his face into the pillow and cried himself to sleep.

He waited. Nothing. When he woke up, there wasn't a beautiful man standing over him, holding him until his sobs stopped. He lowered he head back into his fluffy sanctuary and gave a heart – heavy sigh.

"I guess he really doesn't care for me a s much as I thought he did…"

He looked longingly at the boarded up window and threw a book he had on the desk at it. Surprisingly, the wood cracked a bit. Seeing this, he got up and threw a few punches at the wood until it cracked a bit more. A few more swings later, he smashed the wood and it fell out the window. Jumping out, he landed in somebody's arms.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Shirogane…"

Shirogane: What the heck? That was really short!

Akira: Yeah… and since when do I cry so much?

Animemaster26: I hated it…

BlackSnowMoon: *Eats up short chapter and is still hungry* Wow… yummy yaoi!

AnimeMaster26: Well, she did have very little time to write it…

MonochromeFox: Okay guys, I'm running outta time here! I do not own Monochrome Factor! I recommend BlackSnowMoon's fanfiction: 'School Crush'! It's my absolute favorite of her work! And don't forget to review!

Until next time, Ja Nae! =^^= ~


	6. Shin Hunting

MonochromeFox: I'm so sorry for the last REALLY short chapter everyone! TT^TT

AnimeMaster26: Well... the computer is fixed so she can make a longer one.

BlackSnowMoon: Yay! *Dances around happily*

MonochromeFox: I got caught writing lemon on the library's computer and got banned for 3 days. T/_/T

AnimeMaster26: You should have seen how red her face was! ^^

MonochromeFox: Hey! It was embarrassing! _...

BlackSnowMoon and AnimeMaster26: *laugh*

MonochromeFox: Okay... before I get embarrassed anymore, let's do the disclaimer...

AnimeMaster26: MonochromeFox does not own Monochrome Factor, just the ideas! And if you steal them, she'll catch you writing lemon in a public library! *laughs hard*

MonochromeFox: Okay, that's it! *chases with metal bat*  
-

"Shirogane..." Akira whispered, pressing his face into Shirogane's black jacket.

"Akira, I think we should stay in your room tonight. If Shuichi catches me with you again, he might gut me like a fish!" Shirogane shivered.

"Sure. Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you."

The two proceeded to climb the side of the bar and hop into Akira's room, quiet as a mouse. the silver haired Shin smiled sweetly and embraced the teen warmly.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he purred, pressing the boy into the bed.

"Mmm... how much?" Akira chuckled, looking into Shirogane's deep midnight blue orbs the were closed half mast.

He spread out his arms as wide as they would go playfully. "This much!" he laughed.

"That's a whole lot of love you got there Shirogane!" Akira exclaimed, not realizing his voice getting a bit loud.

"Oh, do I have to show you again?" he asked seductively.

"Oh no! The big bad Shin is going to 'rape' me again!" he yelped, signaling air quotes on the word 'rape'.

Shirogane smiled and licked his lips. "Guess I have no choice." he proceeded to start stripping Akira...

Down below in the bar, Master sat cleaning glasses with a rag.

"Maybe I have been a bit hard on Akira," he murmured. Shaking his head, he regained his dominance. "No! He was with that filthy Shin! I will not have Ryuuko's son turned into some sex toy for a disgusting Shin!" He smiled, proud of himself for taking charge for once. Still beaming, he put the small shot glass down with a 'tap'.

Just then, he sensed hints of lust hovering in the air, near the ceiling. He peered over to where the stairs were. Sensing and immense amount of it up there, he stormed over to the stairs, fuming.

Shirogane pressed in and out of Akira slowly as the younger of the two let out soft, shuddering sighs. He hugged the teen's slender body and kissed the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, slowly working working down to his cheek and finally, onto his jaw, where he placed a small love mark.

Shirogane's ears twitched and he stopped moving.

"Why'd you stop?" Akira whispered, still quivering from the immense teasing pleasure that raked throughout his body.

"Shuichi's coming." he whispered. Leaping up, he grabbed his clothes and tugged them on while Akira did the same.

"I'll be back later, Akira. I promise!" he purred, winking. Then, he leaped out the window.

Akira scurried over to his bed and yanked the covers over himself. He pretended to be asleep as Shuichi threw open the door with a loud 'bang!'. He sat up, for something like that would've woken him up.

"What is it Shuichi?" he asked as innocently as he could.

The bartender stood there, feeling dumb. Looking for an excuse, he dug around in his pockets. "I came up here to give you... this." he murmured, giving Akira a flier he had in his front pocket.

The teen scanned the paper. It read:

Shin Open Season

This Weekend Only For All Rei!

Come While They're Still Running!

"What. The. Hell?" Akira growled.

"That's right Akira!" Shuichi said feeling excited now. "I'm taking you Shin hunting this weekend! Aren't you excited?"

Akira tried to look happy. "Really? You're the best Master!" He felt sick.

Shuichi, looking satisfied, gave Akira a hug and left, resealing the door as he left. 'Maybe I need to work on my aura sensing a bit...' he thought.

Hours later, Shirogane hopped back into the window, only to be engulfed by Akira's shaking arms.

"Oh Shirogane! You need to run! Run away as far as you can get from here!" Akira sobbed, holding tighter onto the Shin.

"What? Why?"

"The Rei!" He wailed, "They are hosting a hunt for Shin!"

Shirogane smiled and stroked Akira's inky black hair. "Don't you worry Akira. I've survived tons of these! What's the chance I won't survive this one?" he asked soothingly.

"But what if you get killed out there?" he sobbed, looking up to see his face.

"Then I'll expect you to say goodbye and move on."

"But Shirogane!"

"I promise, I'll be fine Akira." Shirogane purred kissing the love mark he left earlier.

"O - okay..."

"Akira?"

"Yes?" he looked up to meet Shirogane's tender lips that drained all the sadness out of him and replaced it with warmth. Shirogane's tongue pressed up onto the teen's bottom lip and encouraged them open. Parting his lips, Shirogane explored every inch of Akira's mouth, eventually pulling out, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. Pressing Akira back on the the bed he snuggled the teen's smaller body.

"Now, let's sleep Akira." Shirogane proposed, curling his arms under Akira's small body.

"Okay..."

MonochromeFox: Phew! Hope that makes up for the tiny chapter I posted last time!

Shuichi: Aww... I don't wanna kill Shirogane!

Shirogane: I'm sorry I acted so mean to you.

Akira: Shuichi, if you really proposed to go Shin hunting, I would have to kill you, I hope that's okay.

Everyone: *laughs*

Homurabi: Hello everyone.

*Akira, Shirogane, and Shuichi jump into a battle position*

MonochromeFox: Hey hey hey! Be nice you guys! He becomes an important part of the story later! It's rare for him to be a good guy in fanfictions!

All: *gasp* Gomen Nasai! (Sorry.)

MonochormeFox: Well until next time everyone! Ja Nae!

~ MonochromeFox


	7. Let's Hunt!

Alright Akira! Shuichi called. He was dressed in a jet black cloak with the word SHIN printed in white bold letters across the top. He held a brown gun with a wooden finish and three barrels. Let s go hunt us some Shin!

I m coming the younger of the two groaned. He looked down in the grass only to see a blood stain. God, he thought. It feels like I m hunting some game animal. He followed Master into a dense mass of bushes.

Homurabi! You re going to be killed if you go out there! Shirogane informed the other shin. Homurabi crossed his arms and stuck his black bottom lip out in a pout.

I haven t seen a hunter in hours! I m sure it s safe now! Besides, I need to get my locket back before some Rei gets his dirty hands on it. He smiled devilishly. If you are that worried about me, you can come be my bodyguard

Shirogane, afraid to hurt his own pride, waved his hand in dismissal. Fine, fine go just don t die okay?

Homurabi grinned. Thanks Ne San! his kissed Shirogane s cheek and ran off.

Shirogane grabbed where Homurabi kissed and gave the area a good scrubbing. His little brother was so weird sometimes.

Akira Kun Look! he pointed out in the field. Akira s breath caught in his throat when he saw a beautiful Shin in the field, stooped over as it he was looking for something. He peered over to Shuichi only to see him aiming. With a kick, the gun shot a glowing lavender disk out of each barrel, which hit the red haired Shin in the head, chest, and stomach. He doubled over and fell.

Hearing the gunshot, Shirogane bounced up gracefully and stared running in the direction it came from. Oh please, God, no! he begged in his head.

Akira, look at this! the bartender held up a golden locket. I bet it s worth a fortune! He ran off, hoping to get another shot.

Shaking a bit, Akira shot a warning shot in the air to warn all other Shin of the danger. Then, Shirogane jumped out of the bushes only to see Akira, a smoking gun and Homurabi dead.

~ MonochromeFox 


	8. Pain

MonochromeFox: Hello everyone...

BlackSnowMoon: What's wrong? You don't seem very lively today.

MonochromeFox: Oh! Gomen Nasai! XD I just have a bad feeling in my gut. I just may be paranoid I guess... o_0

Akira: *flat out* Yes you are.

Shirogane: Akira!

Akira: What? She said it first!

MonochromeFox: Haha... It's okay. Anyway, I need to give you a BIG waning!

Akira: Oh no...

MonochromeFox: If you have a hard time dealing with your emotions, leave now. Take this moment to get ready... Ready? Okay, let's begin!

* * *

Shirogane gaped at the bloody mess before him. His throat closed down and tightened. Biting his lip, he quivered and clenched his fists.

His lip bled.

His throat relaxed.

Tears fell.

* * *

Akira dropped the gun and started to breath heavily. His stomach lurched. Doubling over, he lost everything he ever ate. It seeped into the soft dirt as he sputtered the last bit of it out. He straightened and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

* * *

"Homurabi…" Shirogane choked under his breath. Tears flowed down his chin, soaking the ground.

Then, he snapped. Rage flowed through his veins as he shouted a battle cry and tackled Akira into the dirt. "YOU BASTARD!" he roared, giving Akira a sharp punch on the face. "I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" Another punch was thrown at his eye, which left a bruise later on. "YOU. KILLED. MY. BROTHER!" he punched Akira with every word. "I HATE YOU, DANMIT!" he hissed through his teeth. He began to sob uncontrollably. "Why did you do it? We were so close. I loved you more then the world. Why would you just tear my heart out like this?"

Sliding over to Homurabi's corpse, he held the limp body in his arms. "Don't worry brother. I promise I'll get your revenge because from now on, my mission in life is to kill Akira Nikaidou."

Spotting the gun laying in a dead patch of grass, he snatched it up and took aim at the unconscious Rei. His shoulders shook as a finger flexed on the trigger. Pinching his eyes shut, he fired.

He raised his chin and screamed to the heavens. Dropping to his knees into the prickly grass, he tossed the gun, a little harder than necessary, into a bush. He held Homurabi tight into his chest.

"He's gone now brother. You may rest in peace now." He choked on his words. The tears were spilling onto Homurabi's pale cheek. It glistened in the setting sun and rolled, washing away the dried blood on his cheek as it went. "I love you brother."

"How touching," came a muffled reply.

Shirogane pulled Homurabi away from his chest to see his black lips curled upwards.

"Ngh…That stung a bit." He smoothed out his crimson hair. His gaze fell to where Akira lay. "Hey Onii – Chan who's the kid?"

"The bastard that shot you." he replied, confused.

Homurabi shook his head and smiled. "Nah. The one who shot me was this black haired blind guy." Peering over to Akira again he added, "I think this kid was the one that tried to stop the guy from shooting and shot that warning shot into the air,"

Shirogane gasped and ran over to where the teen lay.

"Oh please God! Don't be dead! I didn't mean what I said!" Tears fell on Akira's bruised skin.

"I love you…"

* * *

Akira: What the hell? Why does Homurabi get to live?

MonochromeFox: You'll see. *evil smirk*

BlackSnowMoon: They'll be together in the end right? RIGHT?

MonochromeFox: …

BlackSnowMoon: *cries in the corner*

MonochromeFox: Well I'd like to give a big thank you to BlackSnowMoon for all that's she's done! *gives out yaoi AirHeads*

Well, see you in the next chapter!

Ja Nae! :D

-MonochromeFox


	9. None Has Been Forgiven

MonochromeFox: Hello all my readers... *ehem* I see you're all still crying from the last chapter... ^^U

BlackSnowMoon: You guys HAVE to be together in the end! Whaaaaa!

MonochromeFox: This is a treat, two chapters in one day, I'm spoiling you. XD

BlackSnowMoon: So sad...

MonochromeFox: Well... here we go...

"I love you damnit Akira! Live damnit, live!" he shook Akira's limp arms. He blinked and more tears rolled down his face. "Please..."

"What's the big deal? He's just a dumb Rei." Homurabi mumbled, toying witha peice of hair, looking bored.

"Shut the hell up!" the silver haired shin roared, whipping his head around to glare at Homurabi. "You don't understand a thing do you? I just KILLED the person I loved most because of your 'possom' game!" taking a long shuddering breath, he cuddled Akira's slumped body.

"Shiro... ngh.. gane?" Akira groaned. Damn his head hurt.

"Akira! Oh thank God you're alive! Oh Akira, I love - !" he was cut off by a sharp smack to the cheek.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Baka." he spat between his teeth. He glared at Shirogane like he was about ready to rip his head off. In fact, if he wasn't do damn sore, he would've.

"But..." Shirogane protested.

"You know what, I hate you too! I regret everything that happened between us these past few weeks! And guess what? I wish I never met you!" he whobbled as he stood up. He turned and growled at the Shin still sitting in the tan dead grass. "Just go die." he added and ran off into the brush to look for Shuichi.

"Shirogane... I..." Homurabi stuttered. He gaped at Shirogane sitting there, just seeming to take it. His shoulders shook and he jumped up and ran in the opposite direction, tears gristening in the full moon as he dashed by.

"I'm sorry..."

MonochromeFox: Whoo! Short chapter!

BlackSnowMoon: *cries*

MonochromeFox: Awww! I'm sorry! *comforts* Do you think I overused the words 'damn' and 'dammit' in here.

AnimeMaster26: Yep LOL!

MonochromeFox: Okay... I reccomend BlackSnowMoon, Anime Soda, AnimeMaster26, FallenXGuardian, A Yaoi Fangirl, and I-kill-you-for-yaoi. And I do not own Monochrome Factor! Okay until the next chapter, Ja Nae!

~MonochromeFox :D


	10. Misunderstandings

MonochromeFox: Yay! Another chapter for all you wonderful (spoiled) readers! ^^

BlackSnowMoon: YAAAAAY! XD

MonochromeFox: Again, a big thanks to BlackSnowMoon for her help! :D We even discussed this chapter over the phone! XD

BlackSnowMoon: Noooo! No more angst! *hides*

MonochromeFox: Uh oh… ^^U Well…I better go find her. Well enjoy! BlackSnowMoon! *runs off*

* * *

"Don't worry Akira, we'll get him next time!" Shuichi winced as Akira tied the gauze a bit too tight around his leg. "As soon as my leg heals, we'll go again."

The teen glanced up at Shuichi's face. "How did you manage to fall down a well?" he chuckled.

"I swear a Shin was down there!" he squeaked, flailing his arms about.

"Well Shuichi," Akira straightened up and yawned. "I'm off to bed." He hugged Shuichi tightly and kissed his head. Leaping up the stairs, he entered his room and flopped down on the bed.

THUNK! Akira sat up straight only to see the crimson haired shin Shuichi shot earlier. But wasn't he…?

"Akira, you have to listen me! It's about Shirogane!"

The young Rei just flapped his hand. "I don't care about him anymore. So why tell me?" he narrowed his eyes. "And aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Never mind that. Just listen. When Shirogane came into the clearing and saw me 'dead'," he signaled air quotes. "your gun was smoking after that warning shot you fired. Shirogane got the wrong idea and tackled you. But after I told him what really happened, he held you and said he didn't mean a word it! He even said he loved you."

Akira was stunned. "What have I done?" he sobbed.

"And now he's climbing this tall tree, about to commit suicide! Only you can stop him!"

The sobbing teen jumped out the window and dashed into the forest.

* * *

Death was near, but Shirogane felt…calm? Yes. He reached the tallest branch and looked down. A gust of wind blew. Shirogane shuddered and drew his cloak more tightly around his arms. "I love you Akira." He murmured.

* * *

Akira stopped short as he stood at the base of oak. "SHIROGANE!" he screamed.

* * *

That voice…it couldn't be…? He gazed down and saw the saddest scene ever. Akira stood, tears glittering in full moon up at him. "Akira…" he whispered, tears coming to his own eyes.

* * *

"Shirogane! Please don't do this to yourself! I can't stand another moment apart! I LOVE YOU!" he shouted. Shirogane seemed to hesitate, then he jumped and gracefully landed behind Akira.

"D- do you really mean that?" Shirogane stuttered.

Akira turned and leaned on the trunk of the oak. "Yes." He whispered lovingly. He jumped as Shirogane put both hands one on either side of Akira's head, trapped him there.

"I love you too, my Akira – kun." He pressed his lips gently, yet firmly to Akira's.

Akira closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Shirogane's neck. God, he missed this feeling.

When they broke for air, Shirogane pressed his lips to Akira's jaw and left a small, red love mark. "Mine." He whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

MonochromeFox: See? Happiness and fluff!

BlackSnowMoon: YAY! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER!

MonochromeFox: *nods* Yep! Now for recommendations and disclaimer! I recommend the following writers: BlackSnowMoon, AnimeMaster26, I-kill-you-for-yaoi, A-Yaoi-Fangirl, Anime Soda, and FallenxGuardian.

Until next time, Ja Nae! :D

-MonochromeFox


	11. To Love Again

MonochromeFox: Hi readers! *waves whole arm in chibi form*

AnimeMaster26: Wow sis, you're finally getting this done! YAY! :D

MonochromeFox: That's right, break's over! Time to get my fan fiction on!

BlackSnowMoon: :D YAAAAAAAAAAY! :D

MonochromeFox: I came up with this chapter after I went swimming yesterday. I know you're all going to like it!

AnimeMaster26: I'll wait right here... *gets popcorn*

MonochromeFox: Okay, without further blabbering, here's what you came here for, CHAPTER ELEVEN!

*Dramatic music plays*

* * *

Why is kissing a sin? I felt so wonderful! Akira closed his eyes as Shirogane broke away slowly. The teen still felt the warmth of Shirogane's lips as the shadow embraced him.

"Akira..." Shirogane whispered lovingly.

"Shirogane..." Akira sighed back.

The couple swayed a bit as the wind tousled their hair. The young Rei inhaled the scent of Shirogane's silver mane. It tickled his cheeks as the wind blew it.

"Ah!" Akira suddenly yelped. "It's almost morning, Shirogane! I need to get back to the bar!"

" I can just take you to a warm place where Shuichi can't access and just have my way with you again." Shirogane purred, stroking Akira's hips.

The teen sighed. "I'm sorry Shirogane, I just don't think we should so early."

He smiled tenderly. "I'll take you home then."

Minutes later, the pair arrived at the Aging Bar. Akira turned to Shirogane. "Will you be back tonight?"

"Is it safe to do so? I don't you to get boarded up into your room again."

"I'll make sure that Shuichi is asleep. After that, you may take me wherever you wish." the teen replied.

"Okay, I'll be back tonight then." he replied. He swept Akira up for one more kiss. The boy wrapped his arms around the shadow and drank in the feeling of Shirogane's soft lips.

"I love you." Akira whispered.

"I love you too. Now get up there before he wakes up!" Shirogane smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Shuichi slowly made his way down the stairs on his bandaged leg, whispering an "Ow." with every step he made.

"Good morning Master!" Akira said pleasantly, flipping a pancake onto a green ceramic plate.

"Oh! Akira, I didn't expect you to be up this early. You usually sleep until noon."

"Well, I guess I felt guilty about you making your own food with a broken foot, so I made breakfast for you!" He wrapped his arm around the bartender to support him. Together, they hobbled over to the oak table and Akira slid the man into a chair. Master's foot seemed to cause him a bit pain, for he made a pained face and shifted position.

"You're so nice Akira - Kun. Thank you." he gazed up at the teen and beamed.

"Would you like juice or coffee?" he asked, opening the cupboard and pulling out some cups.

"Juice will be fine Akira."

Akira continued over to the table with two glasses of juice and a plate full of pancakes.

The two ate in silence and Akira cleaned the dishes.

The day went by slowly for Akira. The teen's job of cleaning the glasses after they were used was a rather dull job, yet Akira got tons of tips from Mayu when she got drunk.

After they closed the bar, Akira helped Master back up the stairs and insisted on tucking him in.

"Good night Master. Sleep well," he whispered as he tiptoed out of the room, the floorboards squeaking softly under him. Closing the door silently, he let out a sigh of relief.

It's time to see Shirogane.

* * *

He waited patiently as he gazed out the window.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck. Yelping as he was pulled to the floor, he struggled, yet was still being held to the floor and being slightly choked. He let his eyes wander up to the attacker and his fear was turned into amusement.

"Hey Shirogane."

He was lifted into the man's arms and pulled into a soft kiss.

"Ngh…" Akira lowered his eyes to half-mast as Shirogane pulled away.

"Where do you want me to take you tonight?" Shirogane whispered, his lips brushing against Akira's as he spoke.

"Will you take me to see your brother?" Akira asked.

Shirogane opened his eyes wide in shock. "Wha-?"

* * *

MonochromeFox: I'm so sorry it took so long everyone. *bows* School started and I've been busy. But that's no excuse.

Shirogane: Are you going to ask them?

MonochromeFox: Ah... okay. Everyone, I need your help. My friend, A-yaoi-fangirl is going to stop writing her amazing fan fiction 'Love Cupid' because of a rude review saying it was glitchy and her grammar 'sucks'. (By the way, I'm really mad at this reviewer. She shall taste my wrath one day! RAWR!) So I need reviews to help support A-yaoi-fangirl and get her to finish her story!

BlackSnowMoon: It's such a sad story. *dabs eyes*

MonochromeFox: Yeah! So PLEASE review for her!

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will probably be the last. ^^ Well, see you next time!  
Ja Nee!  
-MonochromeFox


	12. The Cruel World of Love

Hey everyone! This is it! The final chapter! ^^ I'd like to thank BlackSnowMoon - Sama for posting these for me. I'd also like to thank the flu germ for getting me sick so I may finish this thing! So... with that said, ENJOY! (It's a long chapter...)

* * *

"Homurabi! Unlock the door!" Shirogane shouted from the hallway. "He just wanted to properly meet you!"

A growl could be heard from inside. "I'm not unlocking this door until you get 'that' out of the house!" he spat.

Shirogane sighed and left to go sit with Akira on the red leather couch. He slouched as he let out a long sigh. Why did he have such a stubborn brother? He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand touched his. He gazed up into Akira's stormy gray eyes.

"What's wrong? Isn't he coming out?"

Shirogane stayed silent.

"Let me talk to him then." He got off the couch, which was sticking to the exposed parts of his skin and strolled into the hallway behind Homurabi's bedroom door.

"Go away..." the ruby - haired Shin growled from inside the bedroom.

"Homurabi, I promise as soon as I can talk to you, I'll never come back. Please, I even got you a gift!"

Silence.

Akira hung his head and his auburn hair fell over his eyes.

"You really are stubborn, Homurabi..." Akira grumbled.

Suddenly, the lock clicked open and Homurabi stomped out growling. "Okay! Fine! What do you want, baka?"

Shirogane entered the hall behind Akira, eyes wide. "Akira - Kun, you're amazing! No one has gotten stubborn Homurabi out if his room!" He wrapped his arm around the teen's waist, pale fingers brushing against his hips. The sensation made Akira's knees buckle. Blushing madly, he stared up into the older man's aqua eyes.

"Shirogane..."

The crimson - haired king impatiently coughed.

Akira shyly moved away from the king's warm grasp. "Right..." his left hand snaked into his pocket. " I picked up a little something for you while I was shopping this morning. He smiled as his fingers finally wrapped around the smooth object. "Here." Akira's hand opened to reveal the charm.

"This is..." Homurabi gasped.

"Homurabi's locket!" Shirogane wrapped his strong arms around the Rei and snuggled into his fluffy chocolate hair. "This is why I love you!"

Akira blushed and struggled out of Shirogane's lovely embrace. Although he loved Shirogane dearly, it still embarrassed him to act intimate around others.

The silver Shin chuckled. "I'll go make us tea then." Turning on his heel, he left towards the kitchen.

Homurabi smiled for the first time that evening. "Really, thank you for returning my locket." He held it out to Akira. "But, would you mind helping me get it back on? I would do it myself, but I've got long hair and-?"

Akira grabbed the charm and started to fasten it around the sulfur - eyed Shin's neck.

"T... Thank you Akira - Kun." He smiled down at the locket. "My mother gave me this locket right before she passed away..." He turned his head slightly to look at Akira. There were tears visibly forming in the corners of his eyes.

The Rei fidgeted. "I... It's no problem Homurabi - San."

The Shin nodded once and opened the locket. Suddenly, Akira felt a chill run up his spine.

"Where's that picture of Onii - San?" he mumbled.

"Eh?"

Homurabi grabbed Akira by the throat. "Where is it, you thieving brat?" he hissed.

"I... I don't..." he tried, unsuccessfully to pry the pale hands off of him.

"I knew it! I'll kill you!" he held his palm face down as a purple energy started to form in his hand. He grinned devilishly. "Die!" he roared as the disc sliced his stomach.

Akira fell to the floor and gasped as oxygen filled his lungs, but only for a moment, for seconds later, they started filling with blood. He spluttered as is slowly suffocated him.

With a snort, Homurabi spit on the boy's cheek and stormed back into his room, leaving Akira to die alone.

"What's going on?" Shirogane asked entering the hallway. He had heard a lot of yelling while he waited for the water to boil. He froze at the sight of Akira lying on the ground while a sickly crimson liquid pooled around him.

"Akira!" he rushed to his side and balanced the boy on his lap.  
Slowly, Akira cracked his eyes open. The dull granite orbs slowly met with Shirogane's. "Shiro..." he coughed as blood began to trickle out of the corners of his mouth.

"Akira... wha-?" he was lost for words. How in the world did Akira end up like this in the past seven minutes?

"Homurabi... his locket... picture of you..." he croaked. His lips turned upwards in a weak smile. "But... I'm glad... I'm..." he coughed up more blood onto Shirogane's lap. His throat was closing down, his body felt as cold as ice. A tear rolled out of the corner of his eye, although he still smiled. "In... your arms..." he whispered as his eyes slowly slid shut. "I love...'ou..."

Shirogane's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He shook the teen. "Akira! Akira! Please don't leave me all alone!" he pressed his ear to the Rei's chest. Silence was the only sound he heard. Collapsing into Akira's chest, he cried his heart out. 'Why? Why? Why? WHY?' he screamed in his mind.

Scrambling up onto his feet, he dashed into the kitchen, where he grabbed a kitchen knife. Numbly, he stumbled back to where Akira lay. The Shin stretched out next to his beloved Rei. He held Akira's hand as he prepared for what he was about to do.

"I'm coming Akira." he whispered. Leaning over he gave the coldening corpse a final kiss. Shirogane positioned his arm and drove the knife deep into his own heart. He felt his own breath slow. Smiling, he leaned his head on Akira's shoulder.

"I love you too... A - ki - ra..." were his final words.

But what Shirogane has forgotten, is that suicide is a sin. Therefore, he'll be apart from Akira forever.

* * *

MonochromeFox: *guards herself as many angry readers pelt her with rocks* Ahhh! X( Gomen, gomen!

Akira: Do you have something against me?

MonochromeFox: Why would you say that?

Akira: In all your fics, I get hurt, get raped, ... or die.

MonochromeFox: No. I love you Akira! I'll make it up to you!

Akira: How?

MonochromeFox: Well... animesoda's birthday is coming up... I could make you beat the hell outta Kengo... or... I could make animesoda see her sister, BlackSnowMoon discusted with some kinky KenAki!

Akira and BlackSnowMoon: NO NO NO NOOOO! :(

MonochromeFox: Well I guess this is it for this fic... *braces self* I'm ready to get hit with stuff... :)

Akira, Shirogane, AnimeMaster26,A-yaoi-fangirl, and BlackSnowMoon: *throws bricks at me.*

THE END

-MonochromeFox


End file.
